


Losing Control

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Fluff, Hypnosis, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Vampire Magic, pendulum hypnosis, vampire hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Geri has a date with another vampire and wants to test out her skills on her roommate before seeing if she can match those of Adrian. It would help if Nicky wasn’t such a thirsty sub though.





	1. Chapter 1

Out of the two vampires, Adrian was the stronger hypnotist. It was a proven fact. Though both born vampires with similar powers, he was older. Bringing someone under was just easier for him. But this didn’t discourage Geri. Rather, it pushed her to test her skills, to practice. 

She enjoyed practicing. 

“Are you comfortable, Nicky?” She asked. The young orc was sitting on the floor across from her. He nodded, smiling enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, I’m good Ger.”

“Awesome. So, what we’re gonna do is just… have a little fun. I’d like to get myself warmed up before meeting Adrian later if that’s okay.” Nick nodded again. In tests like these, he was all too happy to be a guinea pig. “Here’s the thing, Nicky. I need you to fight going down. I want you to try your best to resist. Don’t get up and leave, but just… just try to hold on to yourself, okay?”

“Ooh, I like this,” he said with a grin. “Sounds good. Let’s do it.”

“Let’s.” Geri clapped her hands and the light went out, leaving only candles to illuminate their faces. “Nick, I want you to just breathe for a moment. Concentrate all your energies on breathing. In for three counts, out for three counts. Go.”  The orc nodded and did as she asked. They sat in silence for a few moments. Geri watched his chest rise and fall. 

“Now as you focus on breathing, just let my voice carry on in the background,” she said softly. “Bring your focus inward, Nicholas. Let your body carry you through the motions as your mind relaxes, letting everything else slip away. There is nothing but this room, and you, and me. Focus on the way the air comes into your body and settles at the pit of your abdomen, then comes out. So easy. So easy to breathe. So easy to listen to me, Nicholas.”

Nick continued the breathing exercise, trying not to pay too much attention to what Geri was saying. But maybe that was more dangerous, a part of him thought. Maybe that’s what she wanted. No, she wanted him to resist. The best way to do that was to not listen. 

“I want you to  _ look into my eyes _ as you’re breathing, Nicholas,” she said firmly. The orc kept his downward with some difficulty. On her mouth. But no, that wasn’t better. Now he was watching her lips as she spoke. Further down. Her chest… Her necklace. That would be fine, right? 

“You’ve found something to focus on,” Geri said with a bit of an amused smirk. “That’s good, Nicholas. Pay attention to the way my necklace catches the light. The way it almost seems to glow in the candlelight.” She took the necklace off and held it up for him to see, letting it swing back and forth… and back… and forth. 

Nick followed the movement with his eyes, trying to pick out the details in the engraving around the gemstone while still doing the breathing exercise. He was leaning forward a bit, his brow furrowed. 

“That’s it, Nicholas,” Geri said softly. She raised her arm so the pendant swung between their faces at eye level. “Follow along… good boy.” Nick shivered slightly, feeling as if he’d stepped into a trap. And really, he had. In a quick motion, Geri snatched the pendant away and snapped her fingers next to her face. Nick’s eyes locked with hers and she smiled triumphantly. Nicholas blinked, but found himself unable to look away… Fuck. 

“Let yourself go, Nicholas,” Geri said softly. Her eyes began to glow softly, a second light source in the room. Red and pulsing, almost swirling with old magic. Nick found himself almost immediately entranced. “ _ Relax  _ your body.  _ Let go of all your thoughts and reservations. _ ” He struggled not to lean in closer. Tried to tense his shoulders, clench a fist… But she was just so pretty. 

And it was so easy to just give in. It would be so easy to shut off his brain and let her take control. Just how she’d done so many times before. This was where he belonged. 

“Submit to me, Nicholas.” The orc nodded as his eyes reflected her light. His gaze grew blank and empty. He surrendered easily, shoulders slumping forward. “Are you hypnotized?” Geri asked. 

“Yes, mistress,” he replied dully. 

“You are in my thrall.”

“Yes.”

“Sleep now,” she commanded with a quick snap. Nick fell back against the pillows immediately. Geri snickered and rubbed her temple. “I feel like you weren’t even trying,” she sighed to his entranced body. “You’re too much of a sub to resist for too long, huh?”

“Yes… Submit,” Nick mumbled. Geri shook her head.

“When I snap my fingers, you’ll begin to come up from trance. Easy, like waking up from a nap. You’ll be refreshed and back to your perky self. Three, two, one.” Snap. “Awake now.”

Nick blinked and slowly sat back up as he regained consciousness. Once upright, he regarded Geri sheepishly. 

“So how’d I do?” he asked. She laughed and smacked him gently with a pillow. 

“You went down in under five minutes, Nicky. But for you that might be a record.”

“Hey! I resent that. I’m plenty strong and sound of mind.”

“Your solution to avoiding my eyes was to look at the pretty, swingy thing between my tits. Face it baby, you were born to sub.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I bet if we did it again, I could last longer. I mean, the breathing really got me relaxed! If you really wanna test yourself, don’t put me in that mindset.”

“Okay, well you’re awake now, aren’t you?” Geri asked, still smirking. Nick nodded confidently. “ _ Down. _ ” Geri commanded, passing a hand over his face. Nick’s eyes closed involuntarily, and he very nearly slipped back under, just barely holding on to consciousness. 

“See? I told-” She snapped her fingers and he went out like a light, slumping forward into her arms, Geri rubbed his back soothingly, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

“That’s okay, baby. Like I said, we wouldn’t have you any other way.”

The encounter hadn’t done much for her practicing or prepared her for her date with Adrian and Cory, but… well, it was always cute to see Nick’s sleepy, tranced out face.    
  



	2. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Cory can go down with a snap, but what about Adrian? Will the stoic vampire submit to his sexy, shorter friend? I mean if nothing happened, we wouldn’t have a chapter here.

Geri wasn’t nervous. Because Geri didn’t get nervous. She was excited. If she had a beating heart, it would be pounding as she knocked on her friend’s door. She and Adrian had been seeing each other for a few months now. Both hanging out, bonding over being the coolest and best vampire’s in the city, and using one another to relieve tension. They could fuck without restraint (though often they used restraints, ironically enough) and had, on more than one occasion, broken the bed. When it came to tests of seduction, Geri was the master, able to bend the older vampire to her will with her tongue and hands. But tests of power… she was always the first to submit. 

Tonight though, she came to play. And Adrian and Cory has expressed quite a bit of interest in indulging her dominant side. Cory made an excellent subject, she had learned, and was excited to see just how  _ good  _ he could be for her. 

Adrian opened the door with a grin and ushered his friend inside. Geri slipped off her coat and made her way inside, greeting Cory with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“You boys ready?” she asked, taking a moment to stroke the human man’s cheek lightly. 

“Fuck yes,” Cory said. She could hear his heart pounding, poor dear. 

“You’ve had your eye on me since we met, haven’t you, Cory?” she giggled, moving to sit on the loveseat. He blushed and stammered something unintelligible. She tended to have that effect on mortals. “I’ve been watching you too,” she purred. “So don’t worry.” 

“Play nice, Ger,” Adrian chimed, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “He’s a little nervous. I don’t know if he’s ever been with someone quite your… style before.” 

“My style?” she said, raising her eyebrows. “Well you certainly seem to love  _ my style _ , Adrian. You can show Cory what to do too.” Geri flashed her fangs at the other vampire in a grin. “And you promised to play along tonight, Adri. You’re gonna put your defenses on hold for this, isn’t that right?” Adrian chuckled and nodded. 

“That’s what I said. I’ll do my best, Ger, but you’re going to have to do your worst. Even open to you, I’m still not sure you can bring me down like your other playthings.” Geri’s eyes flashed dangerously. She knew this was going to be a challenge, but he was going to make it an outright game. 

“We’ll see about that, Adrian.” Geri stood up, letting her dress fall around her ankles leaving her naked but for her black stilettos and her necklace. Cory blushed and immediately cast his eyes down. Adrian looked her over appreciatively, though she could tell he was caught off guard by the sudden drop. She went to Cory first and lifted his chin.

“Adri tells me you were curious about pendulums,” she said with a smirk. “But Adrian thinks he’s too good for them.”

“I just don’t need them, Geri,” Adrian interjected. 

“Well neither do I. But I think they add a nice bit of drama to the whole experience.” Her free hand began to fiddle with the gem in her necklace, directing the refractions of light into Cory’s face. The man didn’t quite know where to put his eyes. It would be impolite to stare at her chest… wouldn’t it? The glimmers of light drew his gaze at last, below her chin, above her breasts. That was safe, wasn’t it? He was safe.

“It’s nice, isn’t it, Cory?” Geri cooed. “It’s easy to look at. Easy to breathe nice and easy. Just relax, honey, relax and listen to me. Let yourself  _ go.  _ It’s so much easier to sink, Cory. You’ve been in trance before. You’re on the brink of it right now.”

His eyes followed the gentle turning of the pendant. Cory felt his body relax. He wanted this so much… maybe that’s why it was so easy. Maybe that’s why he was already so close to slipping under. The lids of his eyes were heavy and he was almost swaying where he stood as Geri whispered to him, keeping his eyes locked on the gemstone in her fingers. 

“Isn’t it nice, Cory?” The vampire murmured, watching as his face slackened. “Isn’t it nice to just… sleep?” She cupped his chin in her hand, forcing his eyes to meet hers. His already tired mind was open and waiting for her. 

The glow of her eyes was not dissimilar to Adrian’s. Red and warm. Perhaps deeper… darker. Swirls and hints of purple in her irises. Cory succumbed to it immediately, his eyes going blank and glassy, reflecting the glow. A gentle smile settled on his lips as the rest of the tension in his body melted away. 

“I’m in control tonight, Cory,” she said softly, stroking his bearded cheek. “How does that make you feel?”

“G-Good,” he mumbled, leaning in to her. “I want… to please you.” Geri smiled and slipped a hand down his chest, down to the hardening bulge in his pants. 

“Good boy. Then you can disrobe and wait for your mistress in the bedroom. And you’re not going to touch yourself.” Cory nodded obediently, letting out a sigh. 

“Yes, mistress,” he said. He stumbled his way into the bedroom, fumbling slightly with the buttons of his shirt. Geri looked at Adrian smugly.

“Oh please,” the male vampire snorted. “He goes into trance in the shower. You’ll have to do better than that for m-“ She cut him off with a firm kiss, muffling his words. Geri held the back of Adrian’s head. Even though he was a good few inches taller than she was, she knew by now the best way to work his body to her advantage. This way, her eyes were the first things he saw when he opened his. She held him tight, keeping him close. Adrian tried to look away.

“ _ You like when I’m the one pulling the strings, _ ” Geri said softly. A gentle, commanding tone seemed to reverberate with her words. She had never done that to him before. Adrian furrowed his brow slightly. “ _ You like to submit, Adri. This is just another facet of that. Another way for you to give yourself to me. _ ” The light in her eyes pulsed and sent a shiver through the older vampire. He tried to smile, to brush it off, but Geri’s grip on the back of his neck was unrelenting. And she was so close. 

He’d never been hypnotized by one of his kind before. He was always the one who dominated her mind when they played. But she… was giving him a run for his money tonight. 

_ “It’s easy to fall for me, Adrian,”  _ she insisted, smiling.  _ “It’s easy for you to let your pride go. To give in to me for a while. Let me take control for the night… No need to think or worry about who might see you on your knees. Let me do the thinking. Let me take you  _ **_down._ ** ” Adrian shuddered. He could feel his mind relenting. Her stare was boring into his fucking soul, searching out the weak parts of him. The parts that absolutely loved this. Craved this. Memories of her stepping on his face, fucking him with a strap-on, holding him down, bound to the bed. She was bringing those images forward while rubbing his crotch, connecting them to pleasure. It was overwhelming. Adrian opened his mouth to speak and she gave his cock a squeeze through his pants. His word shriveled into a whimper. 

_ “Look at me, Adrian,”  _ she commanded.  _ “Look at me and  _ **_submit._ ** _ You’ll obey me tonight, because you know how good it feels. And you know how much you want to. You’re feeling so heavy now, Adrian. So heavy as you sink down for me. Down to your knees for me.”  _ He didn’t even register he was kneeling until he was on the ground, looking up at her with mild confusion. Geri smiled and placed her hand on the top of his head.  _ “ _ **_Good boy,_ ** _ Adrian.”  _ Another shiver of pleasure at the praise. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips and thought of how sweet and blank Cory looked in trance for her. Was that how he looked now? 

_ “Relax, Adrian,”  _ she said, and the phrase forced the tension from his shoulders. Geri’s eyes seemed to pulse quicker now, shades of purple and deep red. Adrian wondered, fleetingly, if she had learned that trick from Chiron… or maybe she really was just getting stronger. God, and she was strong. And gorgeous. Especially from this angle. He was looking up at her, kneeling like a perfect statue, frozen in a gesture of obedience. Some part of him was still struggling to regain control and turn the tables. Geri was quick though. Her hand passed down over his eyes like a stage hypnotist and she snapped her fingers, letting her eyes pulse once more. 

And that did it. 

Adrian sank into the bliss of trance, his face relaxing and his eyes growing distant. His mouth hung open just slightly as he stared up at Geri… at his goddess. 

“You’re hypnotized, Adrian,” she said, smiling widely. God, her smile was beautiful. The vampire nodded his head slowly.

“I’m hypnotized, mistress.”

“Who is the stronger vampire out of the two of us, love?” She supported his chin as his head lolled to the side.

“You are,” he sighed. “I… I submit to you.” She was regretting not filming the encounter, but Geri reasoned there would be time for that later. 

“You  _ obey  _ your mistress, isn’t that right?” 

“Yes. Obey you.” His words came out slowly, like he was speaking through cotton. His head was full of pleasant fog. Nothing mattered. Nothing but his mistress’ gaze and her pleasure. He would obey her completely. 

“Good slave,” she whispered. “Now take off your clothes and follow me.” Adrian nodded and did as she asked, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He trailed after her into the bedroom where Cory was waiting. He wore a blissful expression, his swollen cock pressed against his stomach as he knelt by the bed. “Have we been neglecting you, Cory?” Geri cooed. She sat on the bed and spread her legs, beckoning the man forward. 

“I have something to keep you occupied.” 

He crawled forward without question and began to pleasure her with his mouth and fingers, licking and sucking slowly. Geri sighed and stroked the top of his head. “Adrian, get on the bed,” she said, glancing at him. He was all too happy to. The vampire lay down, watching as his boyfriend licked his mistress’s cunt. 

“Touch yourself while you watch.” Adrian nodded, his half-lidded eyes staring at the display of obedience before him. He began to stroke his cock slowly. Geri wrapped her legs around Cory’s head and began to grind against his mouth. He moaned inside her and slipped his tongue deeper, wishing nothing but to please his mistress. “Get up, Cory,” she said. He let out a needy whine as she pulled away from him. “On the bed now.”

Cory took his place beside Adrian, his head propped up on the pillows. Geri looked at them both with a smile. Two handsome, powerful, capable men completely at her mercy. It fed her ego. She slipped a condom from the nightstand onto Cory’s cock and straddled his waist. He grinned up at her lovingly, his blank eyes sparkling with something like lust. She began by stroking him, easy and slow. Then she slipped his cock into her pussy and began to ride. He was thicker than Adrian, but not quite as long. Cory was panting as she fucked him, his hands wrapping around her waist, grabbing her ass as she rolled her hips against him. His gaze was caught by her necklace again, swinging with the motion of her fucking and he nearly came. Adrian was stuck watching, his breathing growing more rapid and shallow as he wished to be in between them. To be fucked by the pair of them. Owned and ruined-

Fuck, she had gotten him  _ good.  _

“How about you be a good slut for mistress and get my strap from my purse, Adrian?” Geri said, as if reading his mind. She met his hungry eyes with a smirk. 

“Y-Yes mistress,” he panted. It took a lot of self control to obey and not just stay there, jerking himself until he fucked his mind completely blank. He stood and stumbled out to the entryway where she’d left her bag, quickly grabbing the silicone dong and harness. He hurried back, praying he hadn’t missed anything. Praying he was quick enough for his mistress. To please her… had to please her.

“Here,” he said, climbing back on the bed. Geri smiled at him and pulled herself off of Cory’s cock. The man whimpered. He seemed about to burst. But Geri could only be so cruel. 

“Get on your hands and knees, Adrian,” she said. “Cory, you’re going to fuck your boyfriend’s mouth for me.” Cory nodded and adjusted his position. “Let’s see how well you take two cocks at once, slut” she said as she adjusted the straps of the harness. 

“P-Please, mistress,” he whimpered desperately, hungrily, as Geri positioned the lubed dong between his ass cheeks. “Let me pleasure y- ohh…” She slid in with ease, holding his hips as she began to thrust into him. At his head, Cory did the same. Adrian took his boyfriend’s cock eagerly, sucking him as best as he could while Geri fucked him from behind. Geri locked eyes with Cory, and pulled him down deeper. His thrusts quickened and he moved almost mindlessly. Almost feral. He pulled Adrian’s hair roughly and the vampire moaned loudly. He kept sucking like his life depended on it. Geri grinned and slapped Adrian’s ass, eliciting a moan from the vampire. 

“Cory, come for me,” she said. And Cory did. He shot his load down Adrian’s throat with a grunt and the vampire sucked it down eagerly, his eyes watering. He licked his lips as Cory pulled out. Geri took the moment of peace to pull out as well and flip Adrian onto his back. Cory held the vampire’s head in his lap, panting in his afterglow. Geri licked Adrian’s swollen cock before spreading his legs. She lifted his hips easily and slid back into his ass, holding his thighs on her hips. Adrian moaned in ecstasy, his voice hoarse. 

“Tell me how much you want to come,” Geri growled. “Beg for release, slave.”

“Please!” Adrian cried. “Please, mistress, I w-want nothing more, nothing more than to come for you. Let me- fuck, let me submit to you completely… come for you… only you, mistress, please. Pl- please.” His mind was empty but for his pleas. The desire to make Geri happy, to come for her and only her. Oh, she’d broken him in the most beautiful way. To hear him begging was so fucking sweet. Geri thrust deeply into him. 

“Look into my eyes and come for me, Adrian.” And Adrian did. His cock stiffened and cum spurted onto his stomach and chest, staring deep all the while. He felt something cement in his mind in that moment. Part of him would remember this. Part of her would always have this moment to hold over him, a piece of him to manipulate. Adrian panted heavily as she pulled out and removed the harness. Adrian’s eyes were blank and glassy, glowing and pulsing with red. 

“Lick me, slave,” she said softly, sitting back and spreading her legs. Adrian obeyed, too empty to do anything but comply. He buried his tongue between her legs and kissed between her thighs. Somewhere through the bliss of pleasing her, he heard Cory stand and move behind her, caught a glimpse of him massaging her shoulders. She had been so generous to let them come. She deserved this. Adrian used his fingers, slipped them inside her pussy and thrust as he pleasured her clit. Geri moaned and tugged his hair, called him a good boy. He spiralled deeper into hazy abandon. Deeper and deeper. 

“Deeper for me,” she sang, leaning into Cory’s strong hands. “R-Right there, Adrian. There… more, harder. Fuck, yes, good boy.” Her thighs squeezed around his head. Geri let out a cry as she came and Adrian licked up her juices eagerly. She smiled and leaned against Cory’s chest.

“Into bed, boys,” she purred. Each mumbled some kind of ‘yes mistress,’ but neither’s tongue seemed to be working very well. She crawled under the covers with a man on either side. “Cory, you’re coming out of trance now,” she said softly. “Nice and easy, finding warmth and energy come back to you from your fingers and toes all the way in. All the way up. Nice and easy, Cory.” She snapped her fingers. “ _ Awake. _ ” Cory blinked and looked over at her, consciousness slowly coming back to his eyes. His cheeks flushed and he grinned. 

“That was amazing,” he said hoarsely. “Fuck, Geri… You’re a rock star.”

“I know,” she replied, kissing him softly. “You were such a champ, Cory. A very good subject for me.” He chuckled and shook his head.

“I think I might like it too much,” he admitted. “I saw some garden decoration that made a spiral when the wind blew it and fucking hypnotized myself for a solid five minutes.” Geri laughed and snuggled against him. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that. I’ve always thought it means you have an open, creative mind.” Cory smiled bashfully, then looked across at Adrian. The vampire stared at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open. 

“I’m just going to let him stay in trance for a bit,” Geri said. “Who knows when I’ll get him this deep again?”

“He looks cute like this,” Cory remarked. “All blissed out.”

“Mm… you should hear what’s happening in his head,” Geri chuckled. “I guess I pushed all the right buttons. He’s a needy little thing when he’s not so scared of losing your respect.” Cory quirked a brow. “Actually, forget I said that. And before I forget, would you be a dear and go grab my cellphone?” 

“I… yes, mistress.”


End file.
